The Guessing Game
by Amaryllis09
Summary: Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, Eragon, oh MY! Someone's kidnapping storybook characters! Who could it be? Why? Can YOU figure out what the title of the story should be?


THE CHARACTER ROOM

A/N: Well, well, well, hello, hello, hello. I'll just keep repeating everything thrice, shall I? I'll just keep repeating…never mind.

So anyways, this story has a game hidden in it. If you win you get virtual cookies and milk, as well as a chapter dedication. First person to get the correct answer wins. The game goes like this: The title of a story/pet project I've been developing for a few years is hidden in this story. If you can figure it out, you win. Here's a hint: check out one of Phoenix Fanatic's Maximum Ride stories. Telling which one would be too easy…

And now, onwards! Charge! Vas-y! Vamanos! Let6's just cut to the story shall we?

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters… man, I would do so many more things with them than just write about them. (GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

* * *

The room was white. White walls, with no windows and no doors and about twenty or twenty five people milling about. It was a large room, full of, well, nothing.

"Hello? Hello-o!" Max snapped her fingers in front of my face. I brought myself back to attention. "Fang, concentrate, we have to get out of here!"

Everything had started that morning. Iggy had wanted to grocery shopping; Nudge needed a pair of non- K-Mart flip-flops (Geez, how many hyphens were in that sentence?) and so the whole family, minus Max, myself, and Ella had piled into Dr. M's minivan and set off for town. The fact that my name/pronoun/thing is right next to Max's in that sentence is entirely coincidental. Thought you ought to know.

"Chocolate-hunting?" I asked Max. She jumped, not noticing the fact that I was standing in the doorway.

"Hu-JEASUS MOTHER OF HOLY FRICKING GOD!" she yelled. "WHAT _IS_ THAT?"

Among the many things I am, I am not an 'it'. Nor am I a 'that', so I assumed that Max was referring to something else. What I didn't figure out was that the 'that' was standing right behind me. 'That' was about six inches shorter than me, wearing all black, and a girl. She jumped on top of me piggy back style and, holding a needle in her right hand – remind me how I missed that on first glance again –stabbed my upper arm. Three seconds later, I started feeling woozy and five seconds after that, I was on the floor, unconscious.

Right after I blacked out, I woke up, or so it seemed. You know how people always describe the weird things they see when they're unconscious? Yeah, not true, I didn't see diddly squat. Wait a second, did I just say diddly squat? Ok, I'll be handing in my Certificate of Manhood now…

Anyway, when I woke up, I was in the white room. Max was there too, as was Ella. The rest of the flock was nowhere to be found. About twenty people were already sitting in the room. Actually sitting wasn't the right word, a better word would have been running-like-it's-Ragnarok. For those of you who don't know what Ragnarok is, it's like Swagnarok, but minus the swag. Ugh, now I'm a gangster as well as a non-Man. Point is, the place was in chaos.

"Crap," Max muttered, I snapped back into the present again. A ball of smoke had obscured her features. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. In its place was…get ready for it…Bacon.

That was a joke. In reality, the Flock was tied up in a circle Peter-Pan-on-the-pirate-ship-style in the center of the room. I rushed towards them. They were unhurt, but looked really confused.

"Everyone OK?" Max asked. They nodded "Good, let's blow this Popsicle joint!" She untied the ropes binding the flock's hands and feet and the four of them stood up.

"Right, spread out, look for an exit," Max waved them in one direction, and started in another. I watched her butt as she walked away. It was a nice butt… does this make me a creeper or simply horny? Why am I telling you this?

"Really Fang, really?" Angel asked me as I passed her.

"Oh, cause it's necessary that you read my mind at every minute!" I shot back. Yeah, I'm not proud, it was a low blow, but I needed to do it.

Only Max could give a true death stare (which should be read as DEATH STARE by the way), but Angel came pretty darn close. "Fang, I can't help it. Your thoughts are just so…loud. But don't worry, I can here everyone's thoughts. mLike that black-haired boy with the glasses and the scar really likes the girl with the long red hair, but the boy he's standing next to is her brother and his best friend, so he's really stuck. And the boy with Saph-the dragon, can do the same thing I can. None of them can find an exit either. In fact no one can." She smiled sweetly at me. Bipolar much? But no exit…

…Meaning there was no way out. We were stuck in here with a bunch of nutcase people. Sparkling ponies, rainbows, and lilacs, this was going to be just peachy…

* * *

A/N You can officially revoke Fang's Man license now…

Also, the answer to the above question is, wait for it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE CHARACTER ROOM

R&R?


End file.
